1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for implementing an operation and a control, which suits the intention of a user, and more particularly, to a technique for causing, for example, a user unaccustomed to a camera to simply and intuitively make a shooting control setting of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent enhancement and complexity of functions of a digital camera, a large amount of information has been provided to a camera user in order to set the operation state or the operation conditions of the digital camera. Additionally, as a way of providing information to a camera user, a technique for setting a necessary function by displaying guidance information that describes operation members, an operation method and the like has been recently known (see the following Patent Document 1).
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the operations flow of a camera that sets a necessary function while being guided in accordance with conventionally displayed guidance disclosed by Patent Document 1. With this camera, guidance information about an operation member can be displayed when any of a plurality of operation members is operated. If a FUNC button (not shown) is operated in S11 in FIG. 1, the flow goes to S12 where a control circuit (not shown) displays guidance information on a liquid crystal panel (not shown). Then, for example, in electronic sound setting mode, an electronic sound is switched between ON and OFF (S14) each time an electronic dial is operated (S13). If the FUNC button is operated at this time (S15), the control circuit switches to a mode corresponding to another function, displays guidance information corresponding to the switched mode, and makes detailed settings in the mode set at that time.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-330057